Lady Vic
Lady Vic is an assassin who is descending from a line of wealthy English aristocratic mercenaries, and she wields the heirlooms of her descendants trade, History Origin Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton is a genuine English Aristocrat, descended from a long line of British soldiers and mercenaries. She is an expert martial artist, proficient with many different kinds of firearms and melee weapons, and works as an assassin-for-hire. The money she earns from her secret career helps prevent foreclosure on her impoverished family estate. Lady Vic sets herself apart from most other supervillains not just by her considerable skill, but by her ruthlessness and determination. She has been shown to be more than willing to kill small children for her paycheck, and in the pages of Birds of Prey once actually jumped out of a plane without a parachute to chase an escaping hostage, who was Black Canary ''Nightwing'' (Volume 2) She was returning to Blüdhaven to collect a fee for an assignment she had performed for Blüdhaven gang boss Antonio "Angel" Marin; she was upset to find Marin missing. She tracked down his lawyer, and threatened to kill the man's young daughter if she wasn’t paid; a threat she definitely would have carried out, if Nightwing had not intervened. Dudley Soames informed her that Marin had been replaced by Blockbuster, and offered to pay her fee, with a retainer to continue working for him. Since then, she has clashed repeatedly with Nightwing. Elaine was one of several of Blockbuster’s hirelings tasked with tracking down Oracle. When Blockbuster was dying of heart failure, Elaine was the one entrusted with locating Gorilla City in Africa, and finding him a replacement heart. Lady Vic was later sent to eliminate Blockbuster's ally Tarantula when he learned she had disobeyed his orders. Tarantula defeated Lady Vic, and shot her in the stomach One Year Later A year after the Infinite Crisis, Lady Vic was hired by Doctor Psycho and Cheshire to destroy the Secret Six. She and Double Dare attacked Deadshot when he was in the park with his wife and child (who fled upon their arrival). Unarmed, Deadshot was easily defeated by Double Dare, and Lady Vic was about to execute him when his wife threw him a gun, which allowed him to get the upper hand. Deadshot considered killing the two of them, but allowed them to escape for his daughter's sake. She has been seen among the new Injustice League and is one of the deportee villains featured in Salvation Run. En route, they run into the Justice League of America, but manage to allude the league and make their way to Kahndaq. However, the league shows up afterwards, and a battle ensues. Jade engages Donna and the two exchange words and insults about their relationship with Roy. Donna proves to be too much for Jade and breaks Jade's arm. The battle proves to be in favor of the League at the start, but that quickly changes with the arrival of Tattooed Man, and Deathstroke's kryptonite laced sword. Isis quickly intervenes and demands that both parties cease. Secret Six Lady Vic was one of the villains sent to planet Salvation. Lady Vic joined Bane and Jeannette's splinter group of the Secret Six for mercenary work. Deadshot shot her in the kneecaps while in Skataris. She was the only member left there while the others went stateside to meet with Amanda Waller. Powers and Abilities *Weapons Expert *Excellent Acrobat *Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert *Usually holds two Flintlock Pistols *Any blades and melee weapons of her choice. Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Secret Six Members